It is known that auxiliary tripping devices can be used in electrical switching devices, in particular circuit breakers. Here the auxiliary tripping devices perform the task of assisting a tripping device of the electrical switching device, if the tripping device cannot itself produce the required energy for tripping, in particular for tripping a circuit breaker. This is the case in particular for circuit breakers with undervoltage and/or voltage tripping devices, in which magnetic tripping devices are generally used. Such a magnetic tripping device can trip the circuit breaker when the voltage is below a certain value or there is no voltage at all; it is then an undervoltage tripping device.
Additionally or alternatively the tripping device can also trip the circuit breaker when there is an electrical current pulse; it is then what is known as a voltage tripping device. The mechanical energy required for tripping, in particular for isolating switching contacts, is supplied by way of auxiliary tripping devices in such tripping devices. The auxiliary tripping devices must in particular be deactivated to emit energy, in particular mechanical energy. This mechanical energy is generally stored in a spring storage unit within the auxiliary tripping device. Often the energy is fed to the auxiliary tripping device by way of the handle of the circuit breaker and stored therein. During tripping the energy is released again and used to isolate the switching contacts of the circuit breaker.
The incorporation of such auxiliary tripping devices in an electrical switching device has proven problematic. In order to provide the auxiliary tripping device in a tensioned position after incorporation, in other words with mechanical energy stored in the spring element, it is known to tension the spring storage device of the auxiliary tripping device during incorporation. However this makes incorporation more difficult, as it is associated in particular with a greater space requirement. A further option is to incorporate the auxiliary tripping device in the electrical switching device, while this latter is activated. This procedure is problematic however as the safety of the user cannot then be ensured when such an auxiliary tripping device is incorporated.